Percy: God of Affairs
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of the primordial god Eros/Cupid. And due to a deal the two of them have made Percy has been able to live for about four thousand years. Only problem is that he has made many enemy's amounts the gods. So it is quite a surprise when the offer him Godhood. But even if he agrees, it still will not free him of his problems. HIATSU.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on a bench in the middle of grand central station was Percy Jackson, eating a double cheese burger, in the form of the cutest eight year old in all of history. He had long raven black hair that reached his shoulders. Dark purple eyes that anyone (man or woman) could drown in. He was wearing black cargo pants, with an equally dark hoody and leather jacket. all of which appeared too big for him, only adding to his cuteness factor.

Percy didn't like being in this form. It always led to people asking 'if he was lost' and 'if he knew were his parents were'. And for some reason it seemed to invite people to pinch his cheeks, Who The Hell Dose That!?

He had been thinking for a while that maybe he needed to move away from New York. It was without a doubt was currently his favorite city in the world, but that unfortunately wasn't the point. The point was that he had been in one place for too long and his enemy's would find him, besides it was too close to Olympus for his liking. But if he was going to start traveling he would need to gather his strength. But he had no idea how. In his present form gathering power was always difficult on his own. So as embarrassing as it was he really needed to find a girl/woman that wanted to give (what looked like) a cute eight year old, a nice cuddle.

And as if to respond to his train of thought a silver arrow landed a mere inch from his... too scary to say. He looked up from his burger pale faced at a group of teenage girls wearing silver barkers. Then he noticed their leader. With auburn hair and piercing silver eyes, whilst looking the same age as he did, stood his second worst enemy Artemis.

Without wasting time on thoughts he sprung to his feet and broke straight into a sprint. _How did she find me?!_ He thought as he heard the feet of the Huntresses quickly coming after him._ Oh, yeah goddess of the hunt. Duh!_ He tried to go faster but his shorter limbs made it so bloody hard.

He dived into a crowed so that they couldn't shoot any more of those silver arrows at him. He needed a plan, he knew they were luring him somewhere they weren't dumb enough to risk it all on a simple foot race.

Swerving through the crowd, unseen by the civilians and staying out of the Huntresses line of fire. He noticed a way down to the subway, that would have to do. He dashed to the underground suddenly feeling silver arrows whistle past him at his temporary vulnerability. He jumped down the flight of stairs using the mist so that he would go unnoticed by the mortals (and hopefully confuse the Huntresses a little).

He dashed for a random train hoping that it would be his salvation in getting away from the horde of permanently-hormonal-immortal-man-haters. But no such luck. Before he could jump onto the train a silver blade flashed in front of his face. He dashed backward to avoid the potentially fatal wound. Lady Artemis stood in front of him in a clear battle position leaving him with no openings. At full strength he could hold her off and maybe push her back, but he wasn't. And though he knew she looked the same age as he did, she could easily change (and for a goddess looks of age have little effects on levels of power).

"Well Arty, breaking with the ancient laws just to come hunting for little old me? I am touched." Artemis gave him a blood thirsty grin.

"Don't worry, I got permission from the council." _Did I really piss off enough Olympians for them to vote for my execution? _Was all he had time to think before the smile on Artemis' face vanished and was replaced by a death glare.

"And don't call me 'Arty'!" she snarled before lunging at him. He barely had time to pull out riptide to block her onslaught of attacks. He was able to black off the attacks from the goddess but was unable to notice the barrage of silver arrows that came sailing at him. One went into his right knee, two in his left calf, three near his right shoulder, one through both his hands, and one scraping by his heart. He really hated this body, if it hadn't been for the mist he would have probably got an additional twenty arrows in him.

He dropped to the ground snapping most of the arrows, only releasing a loud grunt in indication to any pain. He forced his head up to see a smirking Artemis surrounded by thirty or so girls from ages eight too seventeen.

"I'm sorry my Lady. I didn't mean to shoot him so near the heart. I know we are meant to take him alive." said one of the younger girls looking pleadingly at the goddess._ Alive? Why the hell would the Olympians want me alive? Torture? _He wondered despite his slowly loosing consciousness.

"Don't worry little one. He wouldn't die even if you strapped him to a volcano. Trust me I tried." she said with a slightly irritated tone.

_Aw Arty, I can't believe you still remember our first date. _Was what he wanted to say but all that came out was a cough and a small splatter of blood.

Next thing he knew. Artemis lent down and punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>The next few hours was a series of him starting to waking up only to be knocked out again. Eventually, in his half conscious state he noticed he was lying in a bead, and he heard three voices arguing, all of which familiar and one he already recognized as Artemis.<p>

"Did you really have to shoot him that much!? Look at him! He looks like Thanatos is just counting the moments!" Yelled a female voice.

"She has a point sis. If it weren't me the kid would be dead by now. and he seemed like he was weak even before you attacked him." added a much calmer male voice. _"Sis" the man must be_ Apollo. Thought a still very unwell Percy.

"That _'thing'_ is no 'kid'! It is a monster that causes nothing but pain and misery to all those around it!" Snapped back a clearly irritated that anyone was defending him. "I should have been given permission to end his miserable existence on-site!"

"YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!" Screeched the other woman, hatred clear in her voice.

"Enough." Said a new female voice. This voice he recognized instantly. _So, she was finally able to get her claws around my neck then!_ Thought Percy with a new mixture of emotions moving around his stomach now.

"Leave, I want to be left alone with him for a moment." There was a moments hesitation before he heard a door close. He felt her sit on the side of his bed, still unaware of his mild consciousness.

"I finally have you now 'home-wrecker'. And this time, you will not leave my site with your soul still attached to your wretched body. I don't know how you've survived all theses years, and I don't know the reasons for your appearance. But when all your secrets are reviled, there will be no more need for you to live and I will personally give you a one way trip straight to Tartatrus." Whisperer the queen of the gods so close to his ear that he could practically feel her lips. Karma really is a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Good, first chapters are always designed to draw out interest. But don't worry, second chapters are when things start to get explained.<strong>

**right now Percy may only hook up with Artemis, Aphrodite and Hera, but if you think there are others he should hook up with please let me know. **

**So be sure to read on and post reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stirs in his bed letting out a moan of pain. Opened his eyes to see a smirking Apollo sitting a the side of his bed. Not his referenced face to see after waking up, but it was far better that being near that wretched queen of gods, so he'd take it.

"Hey buddy, your looking well." Teased a still smirking Apollo. At a time he would have been genuine in calling him a 'friend' but that time was long since past.

"Why aren't I dead?" Percy asked with genuine curiosity.

"The council want a word with you." Answers Apollo getting to his feet. Percy was further surprised that, that stopped the damned goddess of marriage from smothering him in his sleep. Maybe she wanted to humiliate him in front of all of Olympus first? "Now get up. Your wanted in five minutes and Dad hates people being late." Percy dragged himself out of the bed. He was relieved to find himself still dressed, but he wasn't to find himself in celestial bronze shackles. He gave them a little jingle.

"Yeah, your history screams 'Do not trust!" Apollo answered his unanswered question with a chuckle.

"Fair enough." Replied Percy with a nonchalant shrug.

They walked down the streets of Olympics getting stares from the citizens. Each wondering what he had done to deserve a personal escort from one of the Olympian council, in shackles.

Honestly Percy had no idea how to act right now. When the two of them were friends they would have a great time; joking, picking up girls, shooting arrows, racing and generally just screwing around. But after the Orion incident, he didn't have the right to call himself a friend. He took a glance at the sun god who gave him a warm smirk.

"I'm not mad any more." Percy was a little taken back.

"Seriously?" he asked a little hopefully.

"Yeah," replied the sun god, as he scratched the back of his head a little uncomfortably. "well it was a long time ago. And I miss my friend, you know?" Percy nearly gave his old friend a big old hug. But then he remembered what he did exactly.

"I still don't deserve forgiveness. I've done a lot of bad things to a lot of people." Reminded Percy.

"Hey, all wounds heal in time. This is no different." Percy scoffed at his words.

"Says you."

"Says the God of healing? Yes." The two of them aloud themselves some laughs. Getting looks of surprise looks from the passers by.

"Doesn't matter either way. I'm about to be blasted straight to Tartarus."

"Hey, look on the bright side." Comforted Apollo.

"There's a bright side to going to hell?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Persephone." He answered slyly. Percy went a little red.

"Di Immortals. I thought you forgot about that." Apollo's smirk grew.

"What? That you screwed Hades wife for about three years? Nah, I forgot all about that." Percy glared at his friend only to get laughed at.

They stopped outside the Council room. Percy paled a little at his inevitable doom. Apollo gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and they walked into the council room. All of the Olympians were already sitting in their thrones as Apollo took his. Percy wasn't so much pressured by the glares he was getting from a few of the council members, but far more by the triumphant smirk on Hera's dumb face.

"Explain to me again why we are holding a meeting over one little demi-god?" A slightly peeved Zeus asked his wife. Hera's smirk only grew.

"Because this little demi-god has been a thorn in our side for too long." She replied, never taking her eyes off of Percy.

"And how long is that pray tell? I have never seen this demi-god before and judging by his appearance he isn't even thirteen yet. So how can he be a 'thorn' exactly." Asked Athena matching her fathers irritation.

"Because this little 'monster' has the gift of immortality and has been causing mischief for longer than many of our minor gods have been alive." The Olympians that did not already know him wore a look of shock.

"And as an example of him being a 'thorn.' He was the one who made Artemis fall in love with Orion!" Hera pointed at him accusingly. The whole room erupted into shouting death threats and questions as to how it was possible. This continued until Zeus struck his master bolt against the flood causing silence. He gave Percy a threatening look.

"How do you plea?" _Great, now it's a trial._ Thought Percy.

"Not guilty my lord." Artemis leaped from her throne.

"You rat faced bastard!" But before she could shred him to pieces Zeus razed his hand stopping her. After a quick staring contest Artemis grudgingly sat back down into her throne. Zeus then returned his attention to Percy.

"Explain."

"I did not make Lady Artemis fall in love with Orion. I simple used my powers to make her aware of him as a man. She fell in love with all on her own." Artemis gritted her teeth and went a dark shade of red (out of anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell). Zeus looked towards Aphrodite.

"Is this true?" He asked. She gave him a nod for some reason avoiding looking at Percy. Then something clicked. It was her voice that he heard along with Apollo and Artemis. If she was so willing to defend him so strongly did that mean she had forgiven him for the incident In Troy?

"It appears that he is innocent of that accusation." Noted Zeus earning a glare and a snarl from his wife and red headed daughter. "Which brings us to the question; how did you earn immortality?" Percy stiffened a little, they might not believe him if he told the truth but he didn't have any good lies to defend himself with, so what the hell.

"The reason I am still alive is because I made a bet with the Primordial God Eros. This bet stated that it was possible for 'a man to live as long as he was loved.' So the more I am loved the more I look like my true self and more of my true power comes out, but if I am not loved then the power fades over time and I regress in age. And if all of my energy is used up I die." The Olympians were speechless even among the ones that knew of his immortality only Aphrodite and Apollo knew of the conditions. When Athena snapped out of her shock her mind was plagued by one very big question.

"How did you meet with Eros? We have long since lost means of communication with the Primordial's. Why would Eros be willing to make a bet with you?"

"He's my dad." He answered bluntly. Once again all the Olympians except Aphrodite and Apollo (who as fighting back a laugh at their reaction) were shocked to the point their jaws nearly hit the ground.

"That would explain the Orion incident better." Muttered Hephaestus breaking the silence. There were a few nods as Artemis aimed her death glare at her brother.

"Prove it!" Snapped Hera. She knew nothing of this! She couldn't allow him to gain any ground otherwise this would have all been for nothing!

"I can't." He answered a little sadly.

"Aha! You are a liar and you will die for it!" Hera bellowed triumphantly.

"I am not! I'm Just too weak to use any of my abilities!" Percy snapped back. Athena raised an eyebrow.

"How much affection would it take for you to prove your claim?" Percy was taken back a bit.

"Umm, a really nice hug I guess. Why?" Without a word Aphrodite got down from her throne and changed into the size of a normal woman. Everyone stared at her as the walked up to Percy and wrapped her arms around him (earning glares from Hephaestus and Ares). Percy wondered if she realized that she was suffocating him with her breasts, as he felt himself begin to change. They stood there for w while as Percy changed. Then Aphrodite let go.

"That should be enough." She muttered still not meeting his eyes. He had to stop himself from clinging onto her and begging her to never let him go. He forgot that she had that effect on him. Zeus let out cough, growing increasingly impatient. Percy looked up at him. He was no longer in the form of a eight year old, He now appeared in the form of a seventeen year old. He was tall, lean and had a perfect tan, but most of all his eyes. His eyes had gone from being beautiful to something that put every jewel in existence to shame. Hermes decided never to go picking up girls with this guy, or he would end up looking like a dateless wonder for the first time in his life. And the goddesses, even the ones that hated his guts couldn't help but feel their hearts skip a beat.

"So, this proof?" asked Poseidon in hope of waking up the rest of the council. Percy nodded and two wings sprung from his back. They seemed to go through his cloths without damaging them. They were a shade of darker purple than his eyes were, and nearly matched their beauty.

"That will do." Said Zeus waving his hand as Percy retracted his wings. Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is your name?"

"Perseus." He answers with a little confusion. They dragged him here and they didn't even know his name? Now that is just rude!

"Well Perseus. How would you like to become an Olympian god?"

"WHAT?!" Shouted everyone else including Percy.

"You are the half child of a Primordial God which means at your best you could fight on par with most of us here. Plus you are practically already immortal. Meaning what we would be doing is giving you a job along with some of the benefits of being a God." Percy frowned.

"What benefits?" He asked.

"A place on our council, your own palace, endless supplies of money in any currency and by the look of you a good goddess as your wife." He was up to something anyone could see that. But if he refused he would defiantly get blasted into oblivion so what choice did he have.

"I accept, your generous offer." He said giving a small bow. _I am so fucked!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. I was planning on answering a lot more questions but I just ran out of time.<strong>

**p.s. thanks for all the ideas for goddesses, but i'm not sure I will put all of them in. I'm trying to keep this story from spiraling out of conrole.**

**But if you really want to see those goddesses with Percy then you should post you ideas on my other stories "Percy ****Jackson's love life" and "the souls of goddesses"**

**Remember to post your ideas on the new chapter. till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy felt a little uncomfortable under the gazes of the Olympian council. Not just because a few of them wanted him cut, stabbed, beaten, shot, gutted, drowned, poisoned, hanged, burt, made to watch a Justin Bieber concert ect. But because of the variegating emotions in the room. Being the son of Eros he had a sort of radar for emotions, but the mass mix made it near impossible to focus on a single one. There was hate, curiosity, boredom, happiness, intense loathing, excitement, extreme happiness...

He stopped a that one. He knew that the happiness was Apollos, he knew him too well to mistake the feelings of his emotions. But who would be even happier than Apollo about him getting immortality? He stole a glance at Aphrodite. _Maybe, Just maybe... _

"Perseus." Spoke Zeus, snapping him from his thoughts. "Are you ready?" He asked with a solid poker-face.

"Yes." He answered fighting back the anticipation. Zeus gave a nod and the council began chanting in Greek. At first his body just tingled slightly but then it began to heat up. Soon it felt like he was on fire, every fiber in his body was trying to break away from him, he wanted to scream but nothing escaped past his lips. Had Hera or Artemis taken this as their chance to end him? But then it stopped hurting and it began to feel good, like the first time you feel a real adrenalin rush. No wonder Heracles wanted to become a god so bad, this Percy felt fucking awesome!

"Perseus, You are now a god." Informed Zeus. _No shit! I feel awesome! I really need to get to the end of this so that I can go blow up a mountain or something! Where's Chuck Norris?! We shall see who truly had the atom bomb based on his microwave! _

"Your title shall be Lord Perseus; God of Affairs, minor god of archery and minor god of love!" Zeus announced in a slightly grandstanding way. Percy resisted the urge to just brake out into the Trolololol song as he asked Zeus.

"What do you mean God of Affairs? As in 'the god of thing that go on'?" Zeus rubbed his eyes at the demi-primordial's stupidity.

"No! he means your the: 'God of men that go sleeping around on their wives'!" Hera growled. Percy lost all his energy in an instant. _That's the direct opposite of Hera's domain! Why the hell would Zeus create his wives polar opposite and then put him on the council, where they would be forced to be near one another!?_ He caught Zeus' eye and he had to fight back the growing smirk. _So that's your game is it? You play a risky game, but because this is going to be interesting I'll play my part... For now at least._

"Cool." He replied simply, hiding his new found epiphany. Hera scowled, her hatred for him growing with his new found domain.

"And with that," Zeus said "Meeting adjourned." Without another word most of the council flashed out. Leaving Percy, Apollo, Artemis and Hera. He was disappointed to see that Aphrodite hadn't remained, He had been hoping to talk to her. Artemis stormed up to him looking like a wolf about to bite it's prey's head off.

"If your thinking a little thing like god hood or immortality is going to keep you safe from me you, you are sadly mistaken." She growled in utter infuriate at the whole situation. He just gave her his favorite crooked grin and said.

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me Arty." Her whole body went redder than her hair, and flashed out before she had the chance to explode. When she vanished it was Hera's turn. She walked up to him slowly with a calm unmoving smile on her face _Wow, she is pissed!_ she stopped to the side of him looking directly ahead as if he weren't even there.

"You think your safe from me now? Well your not. If anything, your now right in my line of sight. There is no escaping me now." She said all this with her face still unchanging. When she passed on her message she just continued walking as if nothing had happened. When she was gone Apollo came up to him witha smile that told him that some ice caps were melting somewhere.

"Dude!" He called as he pulled his friend into a tight hug. "How many people walk into this place with already two goddesses pissed at them and walk away with a place with a place on the Olympian Fucking Council!? I mean... Dude!" Apollo quickly tackled him in another man hug causing him to chuckle.

"What can I say? I got The Charm." Percy stated as if he were the greatest sex symbol in history, causing them both to burst out laughing.

"But seriously? What just happened? Dad never offers people godhood. And a place on the Council? I can't wait to see Heracles' face." He said with a smirk at the last part. Percy put his arm over his friends shoulders as they began to walk out.

"I've got an idea of why Zeus did, but that's a story for another time. Now come on, tell me all the cool new god powers that I've got." Apollo looked a little irritated at being kept in the dark but quickly pushed that to the side.

"Alright, first of all you are immortal, so if you run low on 'love energy' you will get younger and you will get very tired, but you won't die." Percy liked the sound of that. "Second of all, as the god of Affairs you will know of every affair going on."

"Seeing as I'm a minor god of archery and love does that mean I sense them too?" Apollo shook his head.

"No. only the main gods can sense them." _Well less work for me i guess. _Percy thought simple.

"Thirdly, you can give blessing in any of the domains that you are involved with. Oh and you you can flash your self where ever you want when ever you want. So any questions."

"Yeah where do I stay?" Percy asked.

"In your palace. It won't have been built yet but it will be there by tomorrow along with you throne at the Council. If you want you can crash a t mine." They stopped and Percy realized that they were standing outside Apollos palace. The thing was practically all gold and red. _Too flash man _Percy criticized quietly. Just as he was about to accept he noticed someone and changed his mind.

"Nah man I'm good. I already got a place to crash tonight anyway." Apollo just shrugged and headed into his palace. As soon as his best friend closed the door he sprinted after the living embodiment of beauty.

"Hey, wait up!" He called. She just continued walking up the porch. "Affey! I said wait!" He called to the goddess of love, garbing her by the arm. In response to the touch she spun around and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. He stood frozen in shock for a moment before letting go of her delicate arm. "Fifteen centuries! **Fifteen Mother Fucking Centuries!** And you don't even visit!" He rubbed his cheek. For a pacifistic goddess, she shore could hit like hell.

"Din't think you wanted to see me." He answered honestly.

"'Didn't want to see you?!' I was shuffling my feet waiting for you to apologize!" Now his anger was heating up.

"Me? apologize?" She gave a stern nod. "**I **didn't do anything wrong! **I **didn't start the Trogen war!" He yelled accusingly.

"Oh, how was I supposed to know Paris would fall for Helen?!"

"Because my Helen was the most beautiful woman alive! And there has still never been a mortal that could even compare to her since!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was **'Your'** Helen"

"Yes Affey, My Helen! **MINE!**" He yelled in a way that frightened her.

In all his life Percy had only ever truly loved two women. Helen was the second. To the world she was just the most beautiful woman that started a war, to to him she was so much more. He fell in love with her a year before the war at Troy. Shore she was unbelievably beautiful, but that was only the tiniest part of her. Truth was she never enjoyed her beauty, it made women loath her and men lust after her. But truth was she was friendly, funny, a voice like music and could punch like a gorilla if he ticked her off. Truth was he had planned to Elope with her but then Paris got in the way. When Percy planed it it wouldn't have left a trace causing no-one to get hurt. But Paris, Paris paraded around announcing how he loved Helen and she him. Paris was a filthy liar who thought that regardless of her pleas for freedom, she would come around. Percy's first thought was to rescue Helen but as soon as as possible. But as soon as he got to her she made him swear on their love to never return. Too many gods were involved in the war and sooner or later they would have found him. So he was forced to abandon his love, but had his revenge on Paris. He eventually caught the rat trying to escape troy and made him suffer unlike any mortal had before him. After killing the killing of her son Aphrodite had come to hate Percy and he thought that was the end of them. But that was fine as long as he had his love. Except she wasn't his love any more. She had been watching the war through her dagger, and hearing of all the suffering that was in her name she had been driven her into insanity.

And that had been the end of it. Percy and Aphrodite had been friends and casual lovers for many years but the war tore them apart. They stood there in silence for what seemed like a endless instant.

"I was jealous." He herd her mutter. He looked at her shocked to see tears running down her eyes, smudging her make up. "After all the years we had been together, never once did you look at me the way you looked at her. That's why I had that stupid contest with Hera and Athena. And because I knew my own some wouldn't say I was less beautiful than they were, it was just an ego boost by showing those two that I was better than they were. But than I had the idea that if Paris and Helen fell in love you would forget about her and turn to me. I swear if I had known how much it would have hurt you two then I never would have done it." She was now full on crying. Percy was stunned silent by the swing in the bipolar behavior. He decided to be truthful.

"When the war ended I hated you more than you can possible imagine." As he said it Aphrodite began to cry even more as she went down to her knees. "And after many years I remembered the Helen that was before the war, before the insanity. The Helen that I loved. And she never hated anyone. Not you, not even Paris. So I lost all rights to hate you when I remembered who she was." He said as he got down to his own knees causing Aphrodite to look into his eyes.

"I forgive you." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She froze wide eyed at the kiss. He pulled back. "And I've realized that I have missed you over these centuries." He said with the most solemn face she had ever seen him wear. He leaned forward, this time she matched his movement and they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if I went a little over bored with the back story. The only ones it was really important for were Hera and Artemis but I've been studying the Odyssey, which led to me thinking of the Iliad and then I just had to use Helen. I know Paris wasn't a son of Aphrodite but I thought it would make the background richer.<strong>

**Thanks for all the ideas of goddesses to use. I don't mind him having sex with them all but besides theses three I'm not sure if I want serious love interests (but I will definitely consider it along with a full on harem). But please, still keep on posting new ideas for goddesses (even minor ones).**

**Sorry if the chapters are short but I have ADHD and dyslexia so my attention span sort of goes after this much. (please don't make any jokes abour me being a demigod)**

**So please send reviews, I don't mind criticism (just don't be rude) **


	4. Chapter 4

Caught in a fit of kissing, Percy and Aphrodite stumbled into her palace. After growing tired of the stumbling, Percy scooped Aphrodite up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Once they were near enough the bed he genially lay her down on the bed and deepened the kiss, rediscovering her mouth with his tongue. He couldn't help but smile against her lips as she moaned in pleasure.

Aphrodite, now no longer wishing to waisted any time snapped her fingers, causing both of their clothes to disappear. He looked down and admired her perfect figure. With skin that was a perfect balance between tanned and pale, perfectly shaped e cup breasts, thin waist, well shaped ass, not a hair anywhere but her head and the nicest legs you could imagine. He ran his fingers slowly up from her stomach to her breasts, enjoying the touch of her smooth skin. When he reached her breasts he gave them a gentle squeeze whilst playing with her nipples. He was happy to hear another moan of pleasure.

when he was done with her breasts he moved downwards and parted her legs. He genially ran his tongue along the lips of her pussy making her give a little shudder. He did this a few more times before pushing this tongue into her, making her suck in a breath. He moved his tongue in a circular motion, making her shake and breath heavily. When he realised that she was close to coming he focused his attention on her clit and had her coming is seconds.

He licked his lips enjoying the taste of her juices. She pulled herself up and made him switch places with her so that his erect 9 inch cock was in her face. She smirked evilly at him.

"Now it's your turn." She smirked at him and he only smiled. She began to stroke him with both hands taking note of just how hard he was. Then whilst still stroking him, she began to run her warm tongue up and down his cock. After she had her fun teasing she placed a small kiss on his dick and began to suck him off. It began slowly at first but in less than a minute she began deep throating him all the way to his base. After realising that he was getting ready to cum she mimicked his lead by picking up the pace. And after a minute he came in her mouth. She took a moment to swallow it all, and even at that a small trickle of it ran down her cheek for her to lick up. Di immortals that was sexy.

"And now, the real fun." She whispered to him as she pushed him down on the bed. She then slid herself down on his dick and let out a great moan as she moved down to the base. When she got there she put her hand to her head and a cowgirl hat appeared.

"Sexy." He chuckled earning him a seductive wink. Without another word she began to move her hips against him causing them both to breath heavily in pleasure. Getting caught in the pleasure of each other's bodies they both began to move against one another in an increasing pace.

Loosing all power of restraint he grabbed her by the hips and switched places with her so that he was now on top. Now in the new position Aphrodite wrapped her legs and arms around his body, pushing her breasts against his bear chest and allowing him to move at a much faster pace.

Still moving they began a heated kiss with tongues mixing and fighting for dominance. After an intense battle he won and began enjoying the shape of every nook and cranny of her mouth. Soon they broke apart desperate for air. In a few minutes they clung onto each other as if their life's depended on it, as they both came.

Then loosing all strength they collapsed, flat on the bed breathing heavily. They locked eyes and began to laugh.

"That's one hell of a hello." Joked Aphrodite. He could only chuckle some more. When they calmed down they linked eyes again and shared a gentle kiss. They then went to sleep, at ease in one another's arms. There was no need for words anymore in this reunion.

* * *

><p>"Let me see them." Aphrodite demanded, still naked in bed.<p>

"Why?" Percy chuckled.

"Because I like them." She replied in a slightly irritated deadpan tone. Knowing that she would get what she wanted, he revealed his purple wings from nowhere in full length. Aphrodite crawled across the bed and began to stroke his wings.

"Their just as beautiful as I remember."

"A complement on beauty from the goddess of love. I'll try not to let it go to my head." He joked as he got off the bed.

"Stay a while." She pleaded. He just shook his head.

"Can't. Got new godly duets to get started on." She giggled at him. "What's so funny."

"Oh, nothing." She teased rolling over and showing her great ass. Percy just shook it off and snapped his finger, causing the clothes he wanted to appear on his body. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the top three buttons undone and black shorts that went an inch bellow his knees. And in his form that had now altered for that appeared of a thirty two year old he was impossible more handsome. His hair now short and combed back, a charming amount of fashionable amount of stubble on his face, the perfect bodily form that any man could dream of, but his eyes were the same, always the same.

"Ill never get used to how your body changes. Hey, what's the oldest you've ever been?" Percy thought for a moment.

"About fourth five I think." Aphrodite just shook her head.

"I can't imagine you that old." Percy just laughed.

"Anyway, I will see you later." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. he then headed for the door and left. Aphrodite just lay in bed and wonders where he was going. She also wondered if it was too early to say the words 'I love you.'

* * *

><p>Percy found that in the case of most people, when they become gods they are instantly grovelling and licking boots of the higher ups to show appreciation. So he thought it was his duty to be as ungrateful as humanly possible. Hey, every one has their own ways of showing gratitude, this was his.<p>

Percy flew above the mortal world and found himself somewhere a few miles from New York. He noticed a small beach and some crummy old cabins. As good a place as any to relax. He landed unseen by mortal eyes and put away his wings. He walked down the beach for half an hour humming 'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.' But then he stopped when he noticed someone. The beach had been deserted so the presence of someone else intreated him.

When he walked towards the figure he could recognise it as a woman sitting with her knees tucked up into her chest. She had blackish brown hair and was dressed modestly in a long skirt and a baggy sweater. She was staring out at the sea as if the was waiting for something to come over the horizon but knew it never would. She had really lovely brown eyes.

"Morning!" He called. The woman turned and gave what looked like a forced smile. Regardless he sat down beside her. "Loose someone at sea?"

"Something like that." The woman confirmed, turning her attention back to the sea.

"Just so you know, I'm not hitting on you." Percy informed. The woman frowned.

"Your not?" The woman asked sceptically. Percy shook his head.

"No. If I was hitting on you I'd be spouting a load of bullshit compliment that only a bimbo would believe." The woman laughed a little half hearted.

"Even if you were hitting on me it would all be for nothing." It was now Percy's turn to frown.

"And why would that be?" She showed him her left hand.

"I'm married." Percy chuckled earning an odd look. Only had his domain for a day and he was already at work.

"I know for a fact that you only just put that ring on now. Which could mean three things. One, that isn't really a wedding ring and this is a cleaver ploy to get me to shove off. Two, you just came from having an affair. Or three, you hate the fact that your married." He took a moment to study her reaction. "My bets on number three." The woman sighed.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Perseus. And yours?"

"Sally. Sally Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun... Duuuuunnnnnnnn!<strong>

**so? What do you think? I know it's been a while but a lots been going on. But it's time for some things to be unraveled. Alright Percy's love interests will be; Aphrodite, Artemis, Hera, Hecate, Eris, Sally (not as his mum), Hazel and Clarissa. I am still open to other suggestions Immortal or otherwise. But there will be no Hestia (though i am a big fan of hers, I just don't think she is suited for this) and I am unsure of Athena.**

**Anyway, please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy walked with Sally Jackson along the beach in a mixture of discomfort and curiosity towards each others presence. Sure, Percy had been eager to find out all he could about the brown haired beauty, but he never imagined that she would be so secretive. Percy wasn't used to getting so hung up over a woman that he only just met but there was something about her that drew him in, something vaguely familiar.

"So what do you do for a living?" Percy asked eager to avoid silence.

"I work in a sweets shop." She answered simply.

"Wow, I can just feel the enthusiasm rolling off you!" Percy joked. Sally laughed weakly.

"It's a job so I can't complain." The common answer for someone who never got a shot at their dream.

"So tell me Candy Woman, what is your favourite treat?" Percy tied to get her to smile with a face interview voice.

"Blue cookies." Percy stared at her wondering if she was pulling his leg.

"You mean like blueberry cookies or something?"

"No, mint chock chip." Percy stopped and gave her a look.

"Come on stop making fun of me." Sally turned to him and for the first time since they met she smiled and laughed for the first time.

"No, seriously. I add blue dye to normal cookies." Percy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" She smiled broadly at him and he didn't know why but he felt his face warm lightly.

"Why not." She then looked at her watch then back at him. "I need to go otherwise my husband will start wondering where I am." Before she walked away Percy quickly grabbed her wrist. He didn't know why but he really didn't want her to leave.

"If you ever need someone just break this." He instructed holding out a purple feather that he had pulled out of his pocket. "I'll come running." Sally took the feather looking doubtful.

"Thank you Percy. But I doubt we will ever meet again." Percy felt his heart clench at her words. As he watched her walk away he found himself thinking about his first love.

_No! She won't end up like her! I swear it! _He promised himself.

"Damn! She is _fine!_" Percy spun around and held riptide at the throat of a now panicking Messenger God.

"Watch yourself Hermes or next time I might not be in such a good mood." Percy warned putting his blade away. Percy was unfamiliar with the feeling of rejection and was not very welcoming to it.

"Ok ok! Just cool it man I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Hermes apologized still feeling pretty 'spooked' himself.

"So what do you want?" Percy asked a little hostile.

"Zeus wants a word with you. Some stuff has to be arranged now that your a god. Percy just nodded and brought out his purple wings.

"Want to find out which is faster? The wings on my back or the ones on your sandals." Percy asked loosing his previous hostility. Hermes smirked.

"Your on."

* * *

><p>"HAH! I win!"<p>

"No you don't! I just got a cramp!" Hermes defended as they both panted heavily in sweat.

"I still win." Hermes snarled as Percy bowed to an imaginary crowd. When they regained control of their breathing they began to walk towards Zeus' palace.

"Be careful. He had a sneaky look in his eye when he told me to come fetch you." Percy gave his thanks and headed into Zeus' palace. The place was so grand and covered in gold it gave Percy a minor migraine.

"Ah, Perseus. Thank you for joining me." Zeus said in a tone that suggested that it was all Percy's pleasure. What an ass. "I called you here so that I could explain your duties as a god."

_Aka, your gonna tell me to do as you tell me and tell no one of you little secrets._ Percy thought forcing his thoughts to only remain that. Zeus summoned a bottle of Mr.D's Finest and poured two glasses whilst sitting at a gold table. Percy sat in the chare opposite Zeus and helped himself to a sip of the wine.

"Today you need to do something's: First you must see Athena about the design for you palace and symbol of power. Secondly you must introduce yourself to Camp Jupiter, they are in absolute panic over the appearance of a new temple to an unknown god." Percy imagined the highly strict Roman demigods reaction to a god of affairs... not nice. "I also wish to tell you that as a god you have no individual as a superior, but this is a democracy so your loyalty dose belong to us as a general population."

_Rat faced motherfucker! _Percy inwardly screamed keeping the most charming of smiles on his face. _He's saying I have no superior to lull me into a false sense of security so that he can later humiliate me be making me look like an upstart! 'No individual loyalty!' Aka don't tell my wife that I am fucking around behind her back. Shit face cock sucker!_ Percy only nodded and smiled. "Got it. I won't tell Hera about Shanan."

Percy finished his drink eager to get away, actually feeling the electricity in the air from Zeus' contained rage. _Tosser!_

* * *

><p>Percy strolled up to a grey mansion which he only imagined to be Athena's Palace. He nocked on the door, no response. He nocked again, on response. He tried again, no response. Ok now he was pissed.<p>

"OI OWL FACE YOU IN HERE OR WHAT?!" He yelled kicking her door open.

"Did you have to kick the door down? I was going to open the door you know?" Criticized a monotone voice coming from the blond coming down a spiral of steps. Athena was modestly dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white button down t-shirt.

_Sure you would have._ Percy inwardly grumbled.

"I imagine that your here for the designs?"

"Yup."

"Well then let's get on with it then." Athena then led him over to a leather sofa and took out a notepad and pen. "I'm now going to ask you a series of questions so that I can design a place most appropriate for you."

"Cool." Percy nodded trying to hide his eagerness to get away from her inspecting grey eyes.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue." She started making notes in her note pad.

"What is your proffered design style" Percy shrugged.

"I kind of proffer things simple." Athena nodded.

"What is your preferred bed size?"

"Small double beds." She gave him an odd look. What!? He liked to cuddle when he could (say nothing).

"Will you need a kitchen?"

"Yeah." Even if you don't cook you should still have a kitchen just in case. Athena turned a page over in her note pad.

"That's all I will need for the palace design." She was really going to build a palace out of only that? Percy did his best to hide how impressed he was. "Now for your symbol design, do you have any ideas?" Percy thought for a moment then had a great idea. He stood up and showed Athena the tattoo on the left of the back of his neck. Athena nodded and copied it down on her note pad perfectly. Percy looked down at her copy of the half cartoon heart and other held spread wing. He loved how the heart was so simple and the wing was detailed to every feather.

"Is that all?" Percy asked hiding his hope well.

"Yes, you may go." Percy nodded and left through the now slightly damaged front door. Scarily that wasn't the most uncomfortable encounter of his life.

* * *

><p><em>Ok. All I have to do is pop down and say 'Hi' to the Romans and hope that they decide that it would be a good idea to try and make me fade.<em> Percy mentally encouraged himself as he strolled up to the entrance of New Rome. Percy was grateful that his slightly stressful day had reduced his age to that of an eighteen year old in blue jeans and a white skin tight workers t-shirt, it might make the women go easier on him (or the men more hostile). After using his own version of charm speaking he walked past the guards at the entrance.

Last time he had been in new Rome he had been sleeping with that generations queen of the Amazons. But when she tried to put a collar on him and make him her slave he decided that it would be best to stay away for a while. Percy was rudely interrupted by a large number of Romans in armour getting into formation around him as to block him off.

"Who are you? State your business?" Commanded a blond male of about nineteen. Percy shrugged feeling no real threat from a hoard of kids pointing pointy things at him.

"Just thought you'd wanted to know who the new Olympian is." The whole Cohort stiffened at the mention of the unknown deity.

"Go on." The blond demanded. Percy sighed, the Romans were never going to stop being sticks in the mud.

"The new Olympian is Perseus, God of Affairs, a minor god of love and a minor god of archery." There was a few moments of shocked silence before they all erupted into shouts of outrage.

"Peace people, peace!" A new kid called out. He was also blond but was scrawny, dressed in a toga and had teddy bears strapped to his belt. "We cannot attempt to understand the God's choices. We can only accept them and pray that they may assist us in our time of need." Percy could tell that this was the kind of guy that preached about war but never took part. "My name is Octavian Legacy of Apollo. And you would be?"

"Leaving for now." Percy cut off. It would be best to drip feed them and let them settle with the new information. Percy then flashed himself out before anymore questions could be asked. Me made himself appear back on Olympus and decided that now was as good of time to go exploring... And making new enemy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken a while but here are the definite new members of the Harem: Demeter, Persephone, Athena and Reyna. Might add more might not, but still send suggestions, I do make note of how often certain names come up. I am also considering Hebe, so tell me what you think.<strong>

**And I know your there so it wouldn't hurt to just drop a review every once in a while. **


	6. Chapter 6

Percy walked the streets of Olympus with a mixture of curiosity and caution. In his countless years of life Olympus had been the one place he could never travel to, for such a thing would mean an unbearable death from his many enemies. But now he walked the streets as a rightful denizen. As he walked he caught many looks but they weren't just the usual glances of lust, these were looks of curiosity and fear. Ironically this made him feel naked in comparison to the others (funny that).

What surprised Percy was that the buildings weren't all built in a classical Greek style, quite a few were modern and Percy could recognize some built in the style of completely different cultures. Even if the Gods couldn't leave the west it didn't mean they couldn't learn about the rest of the world. Percy was disrupted from his thoughts as a mass of muscle bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" A slightly gruff voice spoke. Percy turned and glared ready to respond but as their eyes met there was an instant recognission.

"Oh shit." The brute swung a baseball bat like club at Percy's head. Percy wasted no time in letting out his wings and taking to the sky.

"I finally found you you rat!" The brute yelled.

"Don't you just love emotional reunions. I should know I've had quite a few recently." Percy called down mocking Heracles. Heracles glared at Percy and pointed his club at him accusingly.

"Today I take back my sword!" Heracles declared. Percy frowned.

"I didn't know I was renting it." Percy mocked.

"Come down here and fight coward!"

"No! Your going to hit me!"

"You alright there Percy?" Called Apollo now walking onto the scene.

"This jackass is trying to steal my sword!" Percy pointed accusingly at Heracles.

"It is my sword! You stole it!" Apollo ignored Heracles and looked strangely at Percy.

"I thought your sword broke long ago?"

"It did, but I got a new one." Percy declared and smiled.

"You stole mine!" Heracles yelled still demanding blood. Percy gave the minor god a look.

"You should be grateful that I took you sword and not you life." Percy spoke in a calmed tone that held no aggression but somehow carried something dark. There was was a silence and Heracles could feel Percy contemplating whether or not to send him to Tartarus for his remarks.

"So how did this little... 'Indiscretion' happen?" Apollo asked curiously and also hoping to see his oldest friends tone change. He had seen what Percy was capable of as a mortal when angered and he felt no need to find out what his anger was like as a god. Percy lowered himself to the ground and retracted his beautiful wings.

"We crossed paths at a drinking hole. The muscle head over there declared who he was and everyone but me stood to show respect. He confronted me and asked if I did not know of his 'Nobel Quest' and I replied; 'You are not on a quest, but an adventure designed mealy to reward yourself with something as petty as immortality. Besides Heroes go on quests and all I see is a boy.' We then fought and as a reward for my victory I took the sword he was carrying. Clubs are not really me thing."

"That sword was a token of affection from a fair beauty that I met on my quest!" Heracles roared regaining his confidence.

"The beauty might have been fair but I'm sure you were not." Percy spoke in the same calmed tone.

"You fought without honour!" Heracles argued, ignoring Percy's remark. Apollo frowned at Percy.

"I put seven arrows through his limbs." Percy explained.

"You got a problem with arrows Heracles?" Apollo asked in a threatening tone.

"No lord Apollo but-"

"And why am I lord Apollo and he isn't lord Perseus?" Apollo asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't-"

"I mean he is an Olympian." Heracles looked like his brain had just been unplugged. "Oh? You haven't heard? My friend here is the newest Olympian god." Heracles turned slowly to face the god of affairs who only smiled innocently. "Now if you will excuse us we have important Olympian business to handle." Apollo spoke dismissively as he put an arm around Percy's shoulders and led him away ignoring the looks from those around.

"You know I could have handled him right?" Percy asked when they were at a certain distance.

"I know, I know. But I just had to break the news to old lion head as soon as possible. I mean did you see his face!" Apollo declared letting out a laugh.

"It was pretty funny." Percy chuckled.

"Now come on I have to tell you about the importance of your job, like you haven't heard it before and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. But first," Apollo smirked "let's get wasted!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Percy and Apollo were staggering down the street singing the lyrics to Always Look on the Bright Side of Life, both with their own bottle of Dionysus' (cheapest) finest.<p>

"I have missed this!" Apollo declared to the streets. Percy laughed and sat himself down on the floor.

"I have too man, I have too. But Damn! Dionysus might be a slob but he knows how to throw a part!"

"You think that was weird!? You should have stuck around, then it would have really got weird!" Percy frowned.

"What do you mean?" Apollo smirked in a drunk haze.

"Dionysus is also the god of what?" Percy frowned for a moment. Then it clicked and his face turned to disgust.

"Oh, dude! Sick!" Apollo laughed. "Your sick!"

"No I ain't! look it's just another way to party!" Percy pointed at the three blurry forms of Apollo and tried to glare at them.

"It is sick! Sex is personal! You know! And with so many people, it's just... feeling all their feelings... It's really weird!" Percy then noticed that Apollo was stairing at something with some level of fear. Percy turned and saw the reason.

Hera stood glaring straight at him. She was dressed in a dark long red dress, with bracelets around her wrists, black high heals on her feet and an extravagant necklace. Percy looked at his enemy and hated to admit that she did look beautiful against the night sky.

"Hey, Apollo." Percy spoke somewhat more sober.

"Yeah Perce."

"Head on home."

"Sure." Apollo needed no more encouragement as he ran/staggered back to his palace. Hera and Percy just looked at each other unmoving. Percy eventually grew bored of their staring contest and held out his bottle of wine.

"Wanna sip?" Hera looked down on him with disgust.

"Don't think this is over."

"What are we talking about now?"

"You know damn well what." Percy scratched his head.

"Actually I have been drinking _a lot_ so I really wouldn't bet on it." Hera took a few steps closer to him and he stood to look her in the eye.

"I first thought that you becoming a god was a bad thing."

"I'm hurt."

"Now I realise that it isn't."

"I'm glad."

"I now realise that this is actually a good thing."

"I'm confused." Hera smirked and moved even closer. Close to the point that their bodies were almost touching. Close enough so that he could smell her perfume. close enough that he could stair into those brown pools that were her eyes.

"You see, when you were mortal my vengeance on you would have been quick." She began to explain as she began to slowly walk a circle around him whilst tracing her fingertips lightly across his body. "But as an immortal, I can send you to Tartars, I can have you eternally torched" She leaned into his ear and whispered "or I could have you on the run till the end of the world." She didn't stop moving and simple headed back the way she came. "I will be seeing you god of Affairs." She said walking away.

"You really can't forgive me huh?" Percy yelled after her some what frustrated. Hera stopped and didn't look back.

"After what you did to me? There is no forgiving." Hera then continued to walk.

Percy took a few moments to gather himself. He then finished his wine glared at the bottle and smashed it on the floor.

"Fine! You want a war with me?! Well come on then! I am Perseus! Son of Eros! God of Affairs! I will destroy anything you send my way! So bring it on!"


End file.
